


A day at the (theme) park

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Let the Rainbow Squad be happy 2k17 [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Billy loves his ranger family and just wants everyone to have a good time, Established Kimberly Hart/Trini, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jason looks after his team, Multi, One Big Happy Ranger Family, Silly ranger shenanigans, They are taking a well-deserved break because they need happiness and fun, Trini and Kim are sappy and gross and they love it, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, We don't mention Trini's last name but it isn't Kwan, Zack will get up on stage with the performers if it's the last thing he does, minor Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, one more teasing quip and Jason will make sure it IS, they're all cute and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Jason can tell his team needs a break after their recent not-dying-saving their town adventure so what better way to celebrate their victory than a trip to the local theme park. he thought it was going to be a simple, calm day out but then Zack is trying to out performer the paid-performers, Trini almost falls over from carrying a prize as big as her, Kim is dragging them to photo-booths and Billy is just trying to enjoy their day out. A day out with the Rainbow Squad is anything but calm.





	A day at the (theme) park

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a [post](http://fuck-you-i-am-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/162644627158/a-day-at-the-theme-park) about this very concept a while back and then it took quite some time to finish and then a fair amount of time for me to get it beta'd but it is finally here and if I don't post it now it's just going to sit in my documents forever so without further ado I present to you my second fic for this fandom. 
> 
> Once again Beta'd by the wonderful @rwbyfreak on tumblr ! 
> 
> A very special shout out to one of my best friends (@giantallergyball on tumblr) for bouncing headcanons back and forth, for her continued support and basically being a cheerleader for my fic writing. This fic would not have been possible without your love and guidance and all of your helpful suggestions. Thank you so much <3
> 
> Now on with the fic.... I hope you guys like it! - K.M. (´⌣`ʃƪ)

Two weeks after their battle with Rita and the team's energy was drooping. Jason can tell his team needs a break, the final straw was when all of them  _even Billy_  refused to go into the kitchen to retrieve their donuts. After another wasted training session, he decides to put a plan into action - for a much-needed break. When he explains his idea to Billy, the two set about compiling a list of ideas for activities they could all do and then came the task of rallying the others. He pulls up the group chat, rolling his eyes when he sees that Zack has once again changed the group name.

 

 **Zack Taylor** _has changed the name to_ **Zack's Bitches....and Billy ;-)**

 

 

> **Boss Man:** Dude! Stop changing the name. 
> 
> **Hot Stuff:**  It wasn't even me man.

 

 **Princess KimBIrly** _changed the name to_ **LIES AND SCANDAL**

 

 

 

> **Trini:** [evillaughter.gif]
> 
> **Hot Stuff:** U guys R mean
> 
> **Little Boy Blue:** What did I do? :(
> 
> **Hot Stuff:** Billy ur my only true friend
> 
> **Little boy blue:** :D 
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:**  Trini <3

 

 **Hot Stuff**   _changed Trini's name to_   **tinyballofrage**

 

 

 

> **Tinyballofrage:**  FUCK YOU ZACK! 
> 
> **Hot Stuff:**  *kiss emoji*

 

 **Tinyballofrage**   _changed Hot Stuff's name to_   **Dead Man**

 

 

 

 

 

> **Dead Man:** Not cool bro.
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:** stfu
> 
> **Boss Man:** Guys come on, every time! *annoyed emoji*
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:**  blame Zack he started it.
> 
> **Dead Man:**  dUDE.
> 
> **Dead Man:**  Kim pls kiss ur gf
> 
> **Dead Man:**  So she'll stop being mean 2 me.
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:**  You're an idiot.
> 
> **Dead Man:**  Help a bro out Kimmy. *sad emoji*
> 
> **Boss Man:**  Alright listen up, training is cancelled for tomorrow.
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:**  Why??
> 
> **Dead Man:**  who cares. PARTAY!! [confetti.gif]
> 
> **Little boy blue:**  Should I tell them Jason? :)
> 
> **Dead Man:**  Tell us what bro? 
> 
> **Dead Man:**  Tell me
> 
> **Dead Man:**   J
> 
> **Dead Man:**  A 
> 
> **Dead Man:**  S 
> 
> **Dead Man:**  O 
> 
> **Dead Man:**  N

 

 **Dead Man**   _has changed Boss Man's name to_   **Abs of Steel**

 **Dead Man**  changed his name to  **BabyGotZack**

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:** U R AN IDIOT.
> 
> **BabyGotZack:** LUV U 2 Crazy Gurllll <3
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:** Jace please just tell us b4 Trini murders Zack.
> 
> **Abs of Steel:** We're going to the theme park tomorrow
> 
> **Little boy blue:** I made us all maps and my mom made us sandwiches to take :D
> 
> **BabyGotZack:** Jasonnnnnn *heart eyes emoji* ma dude
> 
> **BabyGotZack:** U R MY HERO
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:** Should be fun. wbu babe? <3
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:** Kim, I am sitting right next to you.
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:** So?
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:** Yes, dork.
> 
> **BabyGotZack:** Trimberly4lyf<3 #relationshipgoals
> 
> **Tinyballofrage:** don't make me hit u
> 
> **Little boy blue:** Please don't fight again :(
> 
> **Abs of Steel:** OK. We r leaving @ 9am sharp.
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:** Why that early?
> 
> **Little boy blue:** The park opens at 10am and if we want to get to all of the rides then we should leave at 9. the journey takes 40 minutes from outside the school without factoring in traffic or pee breaks.
> 
> **Princess KimBIrly:** K.Thx billy

 

 **Little boy blue** _changed the name to_   **Yay Ranger Trips *clapping emoji* *grinning emoji***

 

* * *

Jason and Billy are the first to arrive. Billy sits in the passenger seat of his Mom's van whilst Jason drives. Jason patiently listens as Billy recites their itinerary and they pull into the school parking lot. 

He unlocks his phone to check the time, sighing when he sees several messages (mostly from Zack.) He decides to open Kim's message first.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kimberly [received at 8:35am]:**
> 
> On our way. We're bringing donuts, won't be long x

 

He sends a thumbs up back before moving onto the spam of messages he has from Zack.

 

 

> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:22am]:**
> 
> Yo wot time did u say 2 meet
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:24am]:**
> 
> Nvrmind I got it.
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:25am]:**
> 
> wait.
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:25am]:**
> 
> wot do I wear
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:37am]:**
> 
> why u ignorin me
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:42am]:**
> 
> I expect donuts
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:47am]:**
> 
> Eyyyy I just saw Trimberly K-I-S-S-I-N-G 
> 
> **Pain in the ass [received at 8:53am]:**
> 
> Trini hit me. *crying emoji*

 

Jason can't help but smile at the image, pocketing his phone as he waits. Billy quietly rambles, going over the plan and showing Jason his blue colour coded map.

 

"My dad used to make maps like this." He happily chimes, shaking the map in emphasis.

 

Jason smiles softly, content in his friend's happiness. "Your maps are great Billy."

 

"I made sure to include food places. See on Zack's map I circled the hot dog stand and- and on Kimberly's map I highlighted a cafe that sells pizza, I noticed that Kimberly really likes pizza. Though she often steals from Trini who acts mad but I don't think she minds."

 

Jason nods along, noting how Billy perks up when he sees the others approaching. They can both see Trini and Zack shoving one another as they walk, Kim close by Trini's other side rolling her eyes at the pair and their antics. Jason gets out of the van to take the box of half-eaten donuts in Kim's hand and the sound of squabbling fills his ears.

 

"You're such a fucking moron." Trini snaps, shoving Zack slightly harder.

 

"Don't be such a sourpuss." he teases, ruffling her hair as she practically snarls in response. 

 

Zack grins pulling a face at Trini as she grumbles. He goes to follow her but Jason's hand on his shoulder instantly stops him.

 

"It's early, give it a rest eh Zack." Jason cautions, hoping that he didn't sound too strict and instantly relaxing when Zack only rolls his eyes before smirking.

 

"Aye Aye Captain." He raises his hand in a mock salute winking at the red ranger before moving around the car to say hello to Billy.

 

Jason coughs quickly getting in the car so that Kim can't see his deep pink blush - she would never stop teasing him. He convinces himself she didn't notice though the giggling between the two girls tells him otherwise.

 

"Hi guys." Billy waves at the other three, clapping his hands excitedly as they get in the car.

 

There's a bit of huffing as Trini and Zack start to trade insults back and forth, resulting in Trini almost thumping Zack. Kim decides to play peacemaker and sits between them as they clamber into the back seats.

 

Zack already has his phone out, using the camera as a mirror as he starts to fix his hair. 

 

"It still looks a mess." Trini sneers.

 

Zack scoffs, clutching his hand in mock offence. "Excuse you, I am a queen." 

 

She sniggers shaking her head at his dramatics before nudging Kim and turning her attention back to her girlfriend. Kim smiles at her letting their fingers brush against the other as Trini's other hand untangles her earphones. They each have one and the music is already blasting before the car has even set off. 

 

Jason starts the drive, it's peaceful for a few moments - all of them content in their own little worlds; that is until Zack starts on his snapchat shenanigans and suddenly the van is filled with his loud voice as he poses for the camera.

 

 _"For all my fans out there, it's your boy Zack recording live from this lame ass van."_  At Billy's little offended noise, he quickly adds a "No offence Billy."

 

"He's such an ass." Trini mutters as Kim hums her agreement. Which is a bad move because Zack then turns his attention to her.

 

"You gotta take selfies with me Kimmy." He cajoles.

 

"I'm busy Zack." She answers with a sigh but then he starts in with the pleading and she knows she's going to crack.

 

"Come on, pleeease. You know pink and black are the best colours. Plus, we are both looking hella fine today," he bumps her shoulder, waving the phone in her face and finally she relents with a small smile. 

 

"Did you just say hella?" Kim laughs as he grins in victory.

 

"You're damn right I did. Now smile Princess." 

 

Kim feels her heart warm at the familiar nickname, it's one that both Trini and Zack deemed appropriate and they insist on calling it her at any given opportunity.

 

"We look so good! Yo Crazy Girl you need to get in a picture with us."

 

Trini glances at them for all for a second before she's snatching the other earphone from Kim and resting her head against the window, eyes closed completely missing the matching pouts that Zack and now Kim sport.

 

"W O W. Rude." 

 

....

 

"Again?! We've already stopped twice." Jason complains as he pulls in at a gas station. The car hasn't even stopped before Trini is darting out with Kim hot on her heels.

 

"Get me snacks!" Zack hollers to Kim's fleeting form.

 

When he only receives her flipping him off he huffs, removing his seatbelt and swiftly exiting the car. 

 

"Zack get back in the car!" Jason calls after him in exasperation. To which Zack ignores him as per usual. 

 

Jason rests his head against the steering wheel, already losing patience. It's Billy's voice that pulls him out of his funk.

 

"We've driven exactly 16 miles, which means that we should arrive at around 10 past. We have 17 more miles to go." Billy explains.

 

"Yeah I got that Billy." Jason doesn't mean to sound so short with him but he's tired and the others are taking their damn sweet time so he's cranky. He doesn't even look at Billy, eyes closed as he thumps his head against the wheel - he instantly regrets it when his head hurts, his hand moving to rub circles over his sore temple.

 

"If we keep to the speed limit then-"

 

Jason cuts him off with a tired wave of his hand. "Not now Billy."

 

It's quiet for a while but then Billy is speaking and this time his words make Jason lift his head, looking at his friend in shock as Billy continues.

 

"I know you wanted to get there fast and stopping is annoying but shouldn't we just focus on spending time together. Everyone is having fun, even Trini is smiling. You've been saying that we needed a break and I like that we can all relax."

 

Billy shuffles the papers again, looking back at Jason with a small smile which he instantly returns. Glad that Billy was there to remind him of what's important.

 

"You're right Billy." He hesitantly moves his hand to rest on Billy's forearm waiting for the little nod before actually touching him. "We're cool."

 

Suddenly the back door is opening, Kim slides in first and then Trini. She speaks first with a simple. "Billy is cool." 

 

"But  _you_ , not so much." Kim adds directing a teasing smile Jason's way just as Zack struggles to open the door, armed with enough candy to feed an entire football team.

 

"Should we help him?" Billy offers.

 

He receives three unanimous no’s in response.

 

After almost dropping several packets of cookies Zack finally manages to open the door, clumsily dropping most of the treats into Kim's lap as he clicks his seatbelt into place. 

 

"Got you something J Man." Zack flings a packet of red Twizzlers at Jason's head, smiling when Jason turns at the last minute and with lightning speed precision catches the packet with two fingers.

 

"Thanks man." The two share a small smile before Jason addresses all of them. "Alright, let's go and have a great day!"

 

When he starts the van again it's full of chatter, Trini's headphones now rest around her neck and Jason catches her watching Zack and Kim sing with a fond smile. Billy drums his hands against the dashboard in time to their song with a content smile on his face. Kim's voice is so beautifully in key whereas Zack's is a mess of loud and over-enthusiastically trying to reach all the higher notes.

 

Trini hums along as Kim and Zack start getting more into the song, singing the lyrics and pointing to one another.

 

"I'm too hot," Kim starts.

 

"Hot damn." Zack echoes.

 

"Called a police and a fireman,"

 

"I'm too hot, hot damn." They both sing looking at one another with matching grins.

 

The rest of the journey is the two performing each new song with as many self-assured smiles and over the top gestures but it keeps them all entertained and by the time they reach the theme park gates all of them are singing along to a Disney medley that Zack insisted they sing because "come on, you're Princess Kimberly for fuck's sake."

 

....

 

It would have been okay - all they had to do was find a parking spot which was simple in theory but when five people all start talking over one another it suddenly becomes the most complicated problem in history.

 

"Dude there was a spot right there." Zack complains.

 

"Jason, there are two spots in front of you and you also missed the three empty spots to our right." Billy points out.

 

"I can see that Billy." Jason retorts, trying his best to ignore them as he moves towards one of the empty spots only to get cut off by a silver sports car swerving in before he can get there.

 

"MOTHERFU-" he trails off, shaking his head as he moves towards a different spot.

 

"Could you drive any slower?!" Kim groans as Jason ever so slowly starts to back into the spot.

 

"Moooove it!" Zack drawls the word out. It takes him a second to realise how it sounds, it's when he catches Trini's eye that he starts to cackle. The two of them sniggering and making obnoxious cow noises as Kim bites her lip to stop her own laughter from bubbling out.

 

"Really funny guys." Jason huffs as their laughter gets louder. "You want to shut up so I can concentrate?!"

 

"Oh, now he wants to concentrate." Trini mutters just loud enough for the other two to hear her.

 

"Yeah let him concentrate, it must be _so_ hard to park the damn car." Kim snaps.

 

"If you think you can do a better job then maybe you should drive Kim." Jason fires back, shooting her a glare through the mirror.

 

Kim raises her eyebrow in challenge, moving her fingers to release her seatbelt.

 

"Kimberly, you shouldn't take your seatbelt off until we've stopped." Billy reminds her, a hint of concern edged in his tone.

 

"She's not taking it off Billy." Trini insists, giving Kim a disapproving stare.

 

Jason resists the urge to respond with a snarky comment and after more manoeuvring (whilst he ignores Zack and Kim's moaning) he finally brings the car to a halt, parking it almost perfectly - apart from one of the back tyres sticking out.

 

"Finally!" 

 

They all clamber out of the car, Zack and Kim still bitching about Jason's driving skills. Jason coughs loudly shooting them both a glare before responding.

 

"I got us here, didn't I? If it wasn't for Trini's weak bladder we would have gotten here earlier."

 

"Way to throw me under the bus there, White Boy." There's no real malice behind her words but she can't help but smile when he has the decency to look guilty.

 

"Just face it Jace, you drive slower than a snail." Kim counters, moving to wrap her arm around Trini's shoulder.

 

"I bet the stolen cow was faster." Zack quips, smirking as Jason clenches his fist in response.

 

"Shut up Zack!" Jason shoves him.

 

Zack steps closer, stopping with his face a few centimetres away from Jason's, his brown eyes burning into Jason's as he speaks or rather challenges, "You gonna' make me?!"

 

The two glare at one another, silently daring the other to make a move. 

 

"Guys don't," Trini objects moving to place herself in the middle. Zack goes to push her out of the way but Kim is faster, her hand on his arm makes him freeze.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warns, holding his gaze as she stands protectively in front of Trini.

 

"Please don't fight." Billy pleads, eyes frantically darting between Kim, Zack and Jason.

 

"Sorry Billy." Jason speaks first, moving away from Zack as he shoots an apologetic smile Billy's way.

 

"I'm sorry too man." Zack relents even though he directs his attention more towards Trini. She nods her understanding and he visibly relaxes.

 

"I'm going to go get the tickets, Billy why don't you come and help?" Kim suggests, relief instantly washes over Billy's face as he nods, eager to get away from the tension. She continues pointing at Zack and then at Jason, "try not to kill one another. Don't make us revoke your tickets."

 

With that she turns and heads to the ticket desk, Billy following closely behind. There's an awkward silence that falls when they leave and Trini's left staring between the two boys as they stubbornly refuse to look at one another. After another minute of the silence surrounding them Trini decides to break the silence.

 

"God you guys are such children." 

 

Her arms go to her hips (her stance reminding her of the way Kim addresses them all when she's annoyed) only continuing when she's satisfied their attention is on her. 

 

"I can feel the sexual tension between you two from here, maybe if you just admitted it we wouldn't have to watch you guys fight like idiots."

 

Both of their eyes widen, Jason's face flushing a deep red whilst Zack's mouth falls open comically wide. They both stutter for a good few moments and Trini can't help but smile finally managing to render them both speechless. 

 

"Alright, now stop with this macho crap. I may be small but don't doubt that I won't beat both your asses if you don't stop acting like a bunch of babies."

 

They both stare at her with a mixture of awe and a hint of fear knowing how serious Trini can get. With a sigh Jason turns to Zack, eyes full of remorse as he speaks - his voice much softer than before.

 

"Trini's right. I'm sorry for shoving you."

 

"It's cool man it didn't even hurt." Zack brushes it off with a wave of his hand, a small smile appearing when Jason laughs at his comment. "I'm sorry too. You know how much I respect you, right?"

 

"Yeah I do." 

 

Zack's smile is softer this time and Trini think that if she weren't there they might kiss, except she is there and she'd rather not be left to awkwardly watch as the two resolve the obvious tension between them. She clears her throat and the two seem to snap out of it, turning back to her with grateful looks. The three start to engage in conversation about which rides they're most looking forward to when Billy and Kim return holding five tickets.

 

"What took you guys so long?" Jason enquired. 

 

"The guy at the counter was very talkative. Kimberly asked for the tickets and then he told her that he liked her shirt and kept asking her questions and when he finally handed her the tickets he asked for her phone number." Billy explains, blissfully unaware of the side eye Kim is giving him.

 

She glances back at Trini whose eyes have narrowed to perfect slits, her jaw tightened as she looks past her girlfriend staring at the guy gawking at Kim from the desk. The sight of him openly staring at Kim sets her teeth on edge and before she can stop herself she closes the distance, standing on her tiptoes as she cups Kim's face and crushes their lips together. Kim mumbles something against her mouth startled for all of a few seconds before she reciprocates and kisses back with just as much passion. Trini is aware that the boys are still there but all she can think about is how soft Kim's lips are and how Kim's hands lace down to the small of her back. It's only when Kim nips at Trini's lower lip eliciting a quiet moan that she remembers their surroundings and pulls back. Kim chases her lips pouting when Trini steps back, both of their cheeks flushed as they look around at the awkward expressions on Jason and Billy's faces. Zack gives them a smug grin, raising his hands in mock surrender when Trini goes to whack the back of his head.

 

"Shall we go in?" Jason motions to the gates. They all smile when Billy claps his hands and practically skips to the gates leaving them all to trail after him.

 

* * *

 

 

After several debates over which ride to start with Billy handed the group their individual maps, they all wait patiently as he starts to explain.

 

"I mapped everything out for us. This park has 40 rides in total, 10 prize stalls and 7 different places for food. We need to start here," he points to a small doodle of a boat located at the top of his map before pressing on, "after the pirate ship we follow the path round to the rocket ship, the walk should take us precisely 2 minutes and 12 seconds."

 

Billy starts to recite the rest of the plans for the day in excruciating detail, Jason is quick to jump in effectively stopping Billy's rambling with a reassuring smile. "That's really helpful, thanks Billy." 

 

Billy nods and with that they calmly start their journey to the first ride but as soon as they see the short queue waiting for them their walk turns into a light jog. They all sport matching excited grins as they wait in line. Billy bounces on the balls of his feet waiting eagerly in anticipation, and Zack lets out loud whooping noises as they reach the front of the line. The ride comes to a stop and the second the gate opens Zack is making a mad dash for the back seat dragging a helpless Trini (who in turn drags Kim) with him. Billy races after them happily sitting beside Kim with Trini and Zack on her left. Jason sits on Billy's other side smiling when he wiggles, clapping as the bar slowly slides down signalling the start of the ride.

 

"Jason! Jason it's starting!" he exclaims tapping Jason's shoulder enthusiastically.

 

Despite the ride being somewhat tame Jason can't help but laugh as Zack starts to whoop, screaming far too loudly to be genuine. Billy cheers beside him smiling when he catches Jason's eye. Jason looks over to Kim smirking when she tries to hide her bored expression with a toothy grin. Trini doesn't cheer but she has a content smile as Kim wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. The sight of his fellow rangers so relaxed assures Jason he made a wise choice in giving them the day off.

 

When the ride finally stops they rush off in an excited mess, this time it's Trini who points out the next ride; her hand intertwining with Kim's as she pulls them towards the waiting area. The boys aren't far behind and as soon as the line fades they all run in different directions grinning as they jump into the aeroplanes with their respective ranger colour. The ride starts and each time they dive up and down spinning round they smile at one another, sharing their perfectly private in-joke. As the ride spins around once more Zack catches Jason's eye pointing towards a ride in the distance with a huge grin.

 

"THAT'S OUR NEXT RIDE!" Zack hollers over the ride music.

 

Jason follows his finger pointing, turning to look at which ride Zack is pointing at. The ride had two rows of seats and proceeded to drop and swing, stopping once and then twice over little spouts of water, making sure that anyone in the front row got splashed. Upon seeing the dangerously daring dip the ride took he gulps, flashing Zack a shaky smile as he tries to hide his apprehension. It doesn’t help that after the ride ended Kim and Trini decide to give it a miss promising to take pictures instead.

 

Kim smiled as Trini stood on her tiptoes using Kim's shirt to pull her down, their faces inching closer and then their lips were brushing against one another's and all thoughts of taking pictures soon left Kim's mind. Using a little burst of ranger strength, she spun them around gently pushing Trini into the nearest fence, fingers tangling in soft tresses as they continue to kiss softly, there was no rush or pressure and Kim loved that she could simply be with her girlfriend and no one batted an eyelid (well at least out there school was a completely different story). They start to get lost in one another when a piercing scream breaks their spell, both pulling back to see Jason screaming as the ride plummeted down, beside him Billy has his hands over his ears and Zack hysterically laughing as Jason clutches onto the safety bar as though his life depends on it. 

 

"We should have gotten this on camera," Trini whispers to herself.

 

"One step ahead of you babe." Kim nudges her girlfriend and flashes her a smug smile before turning her attention back to her phone, zooming in as the ride swings down and Jason gets a face full of water. 

 

The two lose it when he lets out another deafening scream and when he trudges back to them with shaky legs and damp hair they can't contain their laughter. Jason huffs as Trini, Kim and Zack snigger, replaying the video of him screaming on a loop. He finally begins to laugh along when even Billy can't stop a smile forming, all five of them giggling as they make their way to the next ride.

 

....

 

Everything has been going great - they have been on lots of rides already and they are all having a good time, no one has been  _severely_ traumatised yet but then the log flume happens and Trini is slowly losing patience. The queue had taken quite some time to die down and she was getting grumpy, though it doesn't last long not when Kim kisses her and holds her hand but then they make it to the front and the arguing commences.

 

"I am not sitting in the front!" Kim snaps.

 

"Aw come on you have to." Zack pleads.

 

"Why don't you sit in the front?!" Kim retorts, folding her arms.

 

"Zack is sitting in front of me." Jason cuts in, stepping back when Kim shoots him a frosty glare.

 

"Maybe I could sit at the front and then Kimberly could next and then Trini and-" Billy starts to ponder out loud, none of them really listening to him as they continue to talk over one another.

 

"You're such a baby Kimmy, come on take one for the team." Zack teases.

 

Kim's eyes narrow and then Jason is holding her waist to stop her lunging at Zack.

 

"Get off! Put me down Scott." 

 

Jason shakes his head making sure she is way out of Zack's range before releasing her. Kim scowls at him before turning her attention back to her girlfriend, her brows furrowing in confusion as she sees Trini stepping into the front of the ride.

 

"What are you doing Trin?"

 

"Waiting for you losers to get in already." Trini bites back staring at them all expectantly.

 

They quickly spring into action, Billy pausing to shoot an apologetic smile towards the park worker controlling the ride. With a little pushing and shoving they clambered in behind Trini. Kim wraps her arms around Trini's waist, letting her chin rest on Trini's shoulder as she places a feather light kiss to Trini's neck. Trini hums in response, chuckling when Zack starts chanting as the ride started. 

 

"My butt's all wet." Zack complains.

 

"That's why it's called a log flume you idiot." Kim fires back, smiling when she hears Trini coughing to cover up her laugh.

 

His complaining morphs into excited whooping as they slowly make their ascent and then they are racing down, all of them cheering as they plummet down and a rush of water crashes over them. Zack cackles as the water attacks Trini the most, drenching her from head to toe whilst the rest of them manage to survive with minimal damage. He regrets laughing when they get off and Trini proceeds to shake her dripping hair at him. Her attack halts when she hears a clicking sound, pivoting around to see Kim trying to subtly slide her phone back into her pocket.

 

"KIM!"

 

Her hands are on her hips as Kim starts to back up holding her hands up in mock surrender as Trini levels her with a fierce glare.

 

"It's not m-my fault that you look so c-c-ute." Kim stutters out, hoping the compliment would soothe her girlfriend's rage. It does nothing, especially not when she can't resist teasing "my drowned grumpy cat." 

 

Her eyes widen as Trini lets out a growl and then she's running as fast as she can  _or well as fast as regular humans can._  

 

"Oh yeah you better run Princess!" Trini shouts, speeding past the boys as she chases after Kim.

 

...

 

The boys watch as Trini and Kimberly disappear amongst the sea of people in front of them.

 

"Should we go after Trini and Kimberly?" Billy asks.

 

Jason smiles but shakes his head.

 

"I think they'll be okay Billy. We can meet them for lunch."

 

Billy perks up after that, walking contently beside Jason with Zack on his other side. It's quiet and they enjoy a comfortable silence for a few minutes - until Zack sees the bright flashing lights and his face lights up like a Christmas Zord. He continues to grin, wiggling his eyebrows as they walk towards a prize stall section of the park. 

 

Jason can instantly see what has captured Zack's attention and it's almost second nature for him to fix Zack with a stern look, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

 

"NO."

 

"I didn't even say anything." Zack huffs.

 

"You didn't have to. I know you and the answer is no." Jason points out earning an eye roll from Zack.

 

"Dude you are zero fun today," Zack whines adding in a pout for good measure. 

 

"Why is Jason zero fun?" Billy questions.

 

Zack throws another dirty look Jason's way and then turns to talk to Billy.

 

"You'd let me play some games, right Billy?" he tilts his head and starts to flutter his eyelashes, stopping when Billy only blinks at him in response.

 

"I can't make your decisions for you so if you wanted to play some games I wouldn't stop you."

 

"and that is why you're my favourite B." 

 

Billy smiles watching as Zack scampers off towards the first stall. 

 

"Alright, I guess one game wouldn't hurt." Jason relents, trailing after Zack's giddy form.

 

...

 

"Are you going to pout all day Princesa? Trini asks barely able to keep the amusement from her tone.

 

Beside her Kim stands with her arms folded looking at her girlfriend with disdain.

 

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Kim exaggerates, looking down at her now damp appearance with an unimpressed pout.

 

Trini smirks rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics. 

 

"It was only a hug." she shrugs.

 

"You shook your hair water all over me!"

 

Kim continues to pout as Trini laughs, moving to wrap her arms around Kim's waist and hug her from behind. Kim's pout soon turns into a soft smile, unable to stay upset when Trini is willingly hugging her.

 

"Alright," Kim hums "but you better win me a prize."

 

"If I say yes, will you stop pouting at me?” Trini asks.

 

"Probably not." She answers with a smug grin, already knowing she's won.

 

...

 

Zack shrugs his jacket off carelessly tossing it on the floor; wiping his forehead as he marches to the next stall with determination. Billy hastily grabs the jacket dusting it off before he joins Zack and Jason by the ring toss booth.

 

The guy manning the booth doesn't look up, too engrossed with his phone to really pay attention. He briefly looks up when Billy gives a polite cough, giving the three of them a once over before placing five rings in front of Zack as Jason begrudgingly hands him the money. 

 

"Piece of cake," Zack declares ignoring Jason’s scoff as he prepares for his first shot.

 

It misses the pins and bounces off the counter. 

 

Zack puffs his chest and shrugs, "Nobody gets it on the first try." 

 

Jason smirks pretending to humour him as he pulls his arm back and flings the next ring. Again, it misses _as does the next attempt_. 

 

Zack folds his arms starting to size up the pins. Jason laughs pushing his friend out of the way as he grabs one of the two remaining rings.

 

"Watch and learn." 

 

He lets the ring glide with a confident smile, watching with a smug grin as it falls back down - only to miss the pin by mere centimetres.  His face falls as Zack laughs a little too hard.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry was I supposed to be impressed?!"

 

"Shut up," Jason mumbles trying to hide his embarrassment and the fact the tips of his ears had started to go pink.

 

"Why don't you make me?" Zack fires back with a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle causing the red ranger to flush brighter than his suit as he stumbles over his words.

 

"Well m-maybe I m-m-might, if you'd like that I mean- what?! I wouldn't like that, why are you staring?"

 

Zack smiles at the boy's rambling stepping a little closer. Their eyes drift down to one another's lips and for a second they start to lean closer but then Billy is clapping excitedly and they snap back to reality. Their jaws dropping as Billy jumps up and down pointing eagerly to the only pin with a ring successfully around it.

 

"Holy shit Billy you did it!" Zack is too much in awe to be mad and Jason has a proud smile. All three turn to the booth worker expectantly.

 

"These games are hard better look next time," He says in a monotonous voice without looking up.

 

"Well it's a good job we won, then _isn't it_?!" Zack boasts unable to keep the smug tone from his voice.

 

"So, our friend would like his prize now," Jason finishes, completely ignoring the guy's shocked expression as he turns to look at Billy. "Which prize do you want Billy?"

 

Billy's eyes light up already knowing which one they needed to have. The other two can't contain their smiles when Billy is given his toy hugging it close to his chest as they walk away. 

 

"This will go great in our ship!" Billy whisper-yells and Jason can't help but agree, looking down at the donut toy clutched in Billy's hand and being reminded of how fitting it is, so he smiles at his friend and nods in agreement happy that at least one of them won a prize (though he is a little bitter that his aim was so skewed). 

 

* * *

 

 

When the boys see the girls again none of them can contain their laughter at the sight before them: Kim walking with a victorious expression as a giant tiger toy follows her - they could only see Trini's legs as she tries to navigate her way towards them clutching the tiger which was nearly as big as her whole body. Jason tries to stifle his laughter but Zack erupts almost falling over as he completely loses it, tears streaming down his reddening cheeks as he cackles each bubble of laughter getting louder as Trini gets closer and closer.

 

"Has anyone seen Trini?" Zack grins when he hears a muffled grumble from behind the tiger.

 

"Woah there she is! She looks different don't ya think?" Zack continues his teasing. "Actually, now that I think about it she looks a little fluffier."

 

"That's because Trini is holding a large stuffed animal." Billy points out.

 

"It was a joke Billy." Jason sighs.

 

Seeing Billy's frown in response Kim moves closer loosely wrapped her arm around his shoulders, nudging him playfully as she speaks "Don't worry billy, Zack is awful at making jokes."

 

After he gives her a small smile she turns to the other two boys folding her arms and fixing them with a pointed look. The boys meet Kim's eyes and instantly know that they have messed up, nothing can compete with her "mum mode". Satisfied that they look sufficiently chastised she moves on.

 

"Is anyone else hungry?" Kim asks receiving three nods and a quiet 'yes' from Trini. 

 

Without waiting she turns on her heel walking straight ahead, smiling to herself when she hears footsteps quickly following. She doesn't have to look to know 3 out of 4 rangers are walking with grumpy expressions - Billy walks a few steps behind her with a peaceful smile. It doesn't take him long to close the distance and then his arms are around her, if Kim is surprised by the action she doesn't show it; letting herself sink into Billy's arms with a content sigh. He whispers a soft "thank you" and then lets her go happily walking beside her as she gives him a loving smile. 

 

By the time they reach the food section, their spirits have perked up again even Trini who had somehow managed to get Jason to take pity on her struggling form and is now tiger-free holding Kim's hand whilst Jason struggles not to drop the stupidly large tiger toy.

 

"What do you guys want to eat?" Kim asks, rolling her eyes when everyone answers at once. "Geez one at a time please. What do you want to eat T?"

 

"Sure. Ask your girlfriend first," Zack whines holding his hands in mock surrender when Trini glares at him.

 

"Hot dogs are good," Trini suggests immediately regretting it when Zack starts talking.

 

"Hell yes. I never doubted you Crazy Girl, you totally read my mind! This is why we're besties." He exclaims bounding over to Trini and squeezing his way between her and Kim so he can wrap an arm around Trini's shoulder.

 

Kim gives him a disgruntled look throwing her hands up in defeat as she moves to stand with Billy. Quick to make sure no tempers rise again Jason offers to buy the food taking Billy; stopping to rescue Trini from Zack's excitable clutches and pulling Zack with them by his collar - he couldn't risk Kimberly killing the boy. Kim watches as Jason manoeuvres the tiger in one hand whilst gently pushing Zack forward pointing to the hot dog stand with the other, she can't help but smile when she sees Billy pointing to the menu and doing his happy clap as Jason and Zack nod along. It's Trini's voice that snaps her out of her daze.

 

"Planning on joining me anytime soon Princess?" The soft husk in Trini's tone never fails to make Kim blush, the colour of her cheeks almost the same as her ranger suit.

 

Kim lets Trini pull her towards an empty picnic bench sitting down together - well Trini sat down Kim lay with her head in Trini's lap; eyes closed as Trini rubs her forehead.

 

"You okay?" 

 

Kim hums in response relaxing under Trini's touch as nimble fingers trace patterns across her temple.

 

"You're coming on the rollercoaster with me, right?"

 

Again, she receives a simple hum and as Kim's breathing evens out Trini realises just how tired her girlfriend looks, she files it as a mental note to make sure Kim gets some rest on the drive back. In the meantime, she'll just have to keep her energised, with a smile she starts to lean down her lips ghosting Kimberly's as the table suddenly becomes a lot louder. Trini pulls back with a frustrated huff as Jason gives her a sheepish smile, offering a hot dog to make up for the interruption. Kim opens her eyes pouting up at Trini who gestures to the boys with her hot dog, smiling around a mouthful when Kim doesn't even try to hide her disappointment grumpily snatching one of the many hot dogs left. 

 

Zack catches Trini's eye and then he's moving the drinks out of the way. 

 

"What's going on?" Billy asks looking at Kim who shakes her head at the two of them.

 

"They're being idiots again." she answers taking another bite of her food as they watch Zack and Trini size one another up; Trini cracks her knuckles as Zack sits up straighter. 

 

"You'll be sick," Kim warns but neither of them listen to her.

 

"Give us an intro Jace." Zack bats his eyelashes smiling when Jason starts to speak.

 

"Ladies, gentleman and others today is a very special event. We have two great contenders competing for the grand prize of- um...a sense of pride."

 

At Trini's scoff and Zack's disappointed look he quickly continues. "I mean for the prize of $5-"

 

"That's more like it!" Zack interrupts "Billy, if you'd do the honours my man."

 

Billy quickly sorts the remaining hot dogs into two piles setting them in front of Trini and Zack. Once they are evenly set up Jason resumes his commentary.

 

"In the left corner we have the boy in black, reigning champion of the last three pie eating contests it's Zack attack." 

 

Zack starts to chant for himself nodding his head to an imaginary beat and waving his hands to greet his non-existent fans. Jason laughs and rambles on.

 

"-and in the right corner we have the lightning bolt herself, the ultimate underdog and today's challenger it's Queen T!" At this point Jason is using his water bottle as a microphone and their table has more than a few eyes staring.

 

"Who's on the timer?" Trini questions.

 

"I've got it," Kim says with a reluctant sigh, sometimes she wonders why she's friends with this rag-tag bunch of weirdos but then Zack's cheeks are puffing out like a hamster as him and Trini speed eat at least ten hot dogs and she wonders how she ever managed without them.

 

....

 

Kim did warn them which was why it was her idea to go on the teacup ride directly after lunch. Trini at least lasted the whole ride before running to the nearest trashcan, Zack on the other hand threw up after the ride had made its first turn, spewing multicoloured chunks on an innocent 5-year old in the next cup. The child's parents were definitely not impressed and Zack spent a good half an hour hiding in the arcades just to avoid their wrath. So that’s how they end up near the performer's stage, music blasting and soft singing or it would have been soft singing and dancing had it not been for Zack's need to outperform the actual paid performers.

 

They try to stop him but none of them could beat Zack's shoulder shimmy as he jumps up and starts to copy the dancers. Trini has her face buried in her hands groaning from the sheer embarrassment as Kim and Jason try to pull him back down. As if his dancing wasn't bad enough he starts to sing at full volume attracting an audience of concerned families covering their ears as he continues to screech over the performers.

 

"Zack just be quiet." Jason whisper-yells but of course Zack ignores him as he starts moving his hips so wildly that they are afraid he might break them.

 

"You're just jealous because I've got sick moves." Zack retorts shimmying his way past them as he gets closer to the stage.

 

Kim and Jason look at one another with matching mortified expressions, darting up in a frenzy to try and stop him from going any further. Trini and Billy follow unsure how to react. It's Trini that encourages Billy to capture the moment that Zack is dragged away by security guards (just as he's making his way onto the stage) on camera and it's Kim and Jason that manage to talk the guard into letting Zack go with just a warning. Jason manages to drag Zack away from the stage chastising the still giddy boy.

 

"Dude you can't just pull crap like that."

 

"I needed to express myself." Zack protests.

 

"Next time save the dancing for when you're with us, I'm pretty sure families paid to see the hired performers not your attempts at freestyle." Jason reiterates.

 

He instantly regrets it when Zack smirks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he implies "don't be jealous man, if you wanted a private show all you had to do was ask." Zack winks at a flustered Jason before strutting (yes, he actually struts) over to where Billy and Trini are stood waiting. 

 

Kim's teasing lilt brings Jason out of his flustered state, "Red is really your colour Jace." 

 

Needless to say, Jason blushes more after that.

 

Kim pays for that particular comment when Jason drags her onto the haunted house ride with him and Zack. She is sat in the middle and at first she's fine but then the ride starts and she instantly wants to get off. Jason sits smugly watching as Kim jumps at every little thing clinging onto him for dear life as Zack imitates her screams and tries to smack each skeleton that springs out at them.

 

"What's wrong Kim?" Jason asks with mock concern. She turns to glare at him but then a model ghost drops down from the ceiling just as they are turning the corner; Kim screams louder than before and Jason sits with the biggest grin on his face. Neither of them notice that Zack had been silent for a few minutes too long and just as they pass the camera flashing out of the corner of Jason's eye he sees Zack hastily pulling his pants back up. 

 

Jason doesn't have to ask what Zack has done when he hears several giggles coming from the photo print desk. When they approach the desk Billy and Trini are already waiting, Jason can tell by the look on Trini's face that their photo must be interesting to say the least. As they look over the photos Jason's grin gets wider, beside him Kim groans as she takes in the sight of her face mid-scream as a plastic ghost sprung down. Zack cackles pumping his fist when he sees that the camera did in fact get him mooning right as the light flashed so now they could see his perfectly round ass glistening in the light. Jason was looking directly into the camera smiling like he's on The Office. All three of them speak at once with a mixture of pleased, disgusted and confused reactions.

 

"This is the  ** _best_**  picture ever!" "Why does my face look like  ** _that?!_** " "Zack why?!"

 

"I'm buying 10 copies!" Zack announces starting to reach into his pocket when Kim slaps his arm and shrieks in response.

 

"Don't you dare! I look awful Zack!"

 

"I think you look  _terrifying_ ," Billy says and it takes everything Kim has not to snap at him.

 

"Sick burn man!" Zack gives a confused Billy a high five and pushes Kim aside to talk to the man at the desk.

 

"this is the worst" Kim groans approaching Trini ready to hide forever when she sees the items in Trini's hand, her jaw dropping as she points helplessly.

 

"Please tell me you didn't," she pleads, practically begging Trini with her eyes.

 

"I just wanted some souvenirs, I figured they'd go great in the ship...or whatever." Trini tries to act nonchalant but the twitch of her lips gives her away.

 

"Traitors!" Kim gasps looking at them all with utter betrayal. "This is mutiny!" 

 

All four of them laugh at her dramatic antics and despite some huffing and whining Kim eventually cracks a smile. They make it up to her by letting her pick the next ride and of course she picks the roller coaster.

 

....

 

"Why is this line so long?" Zack complains for the fourth time since they entered the line. 

 

"Lines are always long for roller coasters. The ride allows at least fifteen people to occupy and it would go on for around 5 to 10 minutes which means if we continue at this pace we should be at the front of the queue in precisely 51 minutes and 47 seconds." Billy explains, showing them his watch to emphasise his point.

 

Zack, Trini and Kim collectively groan as Jason gives them sympathetic smiles.

 

"Maybe we should just go on a different ride and-"

 

"We are not giving up!" Kim cuts Jason off with a snappy tone completely ignoring his hurt look and turning to address the others.

 

"Okay so this line isn't getting us anywhere," they grunt in agreement and she continues with determination "I have an idea." 

 

Jason and Billy look on somewhat confused as Kim wraps her arms around Trini and Zack bringing them in for a weird huddle, Jason can hear her whispering something not fully sure what they were saying but when they pull apart with matching grins he knows their plan must be bad.

 

They stay content for a while the line doesn't move and then Zack is speaking.

 

"Yo Crazy Girl you might want to put that tiger in one of the lockers."

 

"Zack's right babe, they won't let you one the ride with it." Kim adds.

 

Trini nods with little reluctance and starts pushing her way past the crowd to find the exit, shouting "Save my spot!" back to them just as the line moves all of an inch forward and she disappears out of sight.

 

"What are you three up to?" Jason asks shooting Zack and Kim a suspicious look. 

 

"Who us?" Kim replies clutching her chest as she flashes him an innocent smile. 

 

Jason knows they are up to something - not that he can tell what _exactly_ but he knows they are simply by the all too innocent smiles on Kim and Zack's faces. He's about to speak again when Billy reminds them how much time they have left showing Jason the time on his phone, at least he knows Billy would never participate in their silly shenanigans. 

 

They are about a fifth of the way through the line, Trini has yet to reappear whilst Zack and Kim keep giving each other strange looks. Jason gives up trying to figure them out and instead engages in a conversation with Billy about the history of roller coasters; which is when Kim and Zack enter stage two of their plan. Within seconds Kim is engaging in the boy's conversation making sure to block Zack from sight.

 

"And so the riders would go down the slide crash landing in sand piles, they were called the Russian Mountains invented in the 16th and 17th centuries." Billy finishes as Jason smiles at him in awe.

 

"That's really cool Billy. Do you know any other facts?" Jason prompts.

 

"Woah that's really interesting Billy," Kim offers.

 

"I have more..." Billy continues to ramble on only stopping when Jason holds his hand up, his eyebrows raising as he looks around.

 

"Hang on a second," He surveys Kim's slight smile and looks at her expectantly "Where's Zack?"

 

Billy shrugs and looks at Kim, she smiles at him and then refocuses her attention to Jason. "I don't know where he is."  _That was true she technically didn't know where he had gone._

 

"Oh come on you're telling me that Zack and Trini both disappear and you have no idea where they are." He says incredulously.

 

"Trini went to put Kim's tiger toy away." Billy reminds him.

 

The line moves up a little and before Jason can interrogate her more she starts to speak or well bellow! 

 

"TRINI."

 

"Kim what are you-"

 

"TRINI WHERE ARE YOU?!" she repeats it again and to Jason's shock she starts to push past people. 

 

"Excuse me," she slides past a man motioning for Jason and Billy to follow her as she continues to shout out Trini's name.

 

"TRINI!" 

 

 _ohmygod_   Jason mutters to himself her plan now becoming crystal clear. 

 

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through."

 

Kim takes charge ducking and darting through the crowd with Jason and Billy hot on her heels. Seeing Zack she smiles and quickens her pace, when they approach a cluster of girls she stops causing Jason to almost run into her. She stands with her hands on her hips glaring at Zack as she speaks.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

All the girls turn around revealing Zack standing in the middle with a guilty expression.

 

"Uhh hi Kim." Zack stutters which only serves to confuse Jason more.

 

"Don't you _‘hi Kim’_ me. We were supposed to leave for dinner with my father an hour ago."

 

The girls look confused glancing back and forth between the two of them. One girl gaining some courage as she pipes up from behind Zack. "Who is this girl?" she was met with Kim's steely glare shrinking under the intensity.

 

"Who am _I_? I'm his girlfriend! Who the hell are _you_?"

 

"What on earth?" Jason squeaks out, wincing when Kim elbows him.

 

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." Another girl huffs turning on Zack who starts to stutter out an explanation.

 

"Well yeah I-"

 

"Make that _ex_." Kim spits out turning on her heal and marching off further forward in the crowd, every onlookers parting like the red sea - none of them wanting to get in the way of the visibly angry girl.

 

"Kim wait!" Zack pleads pushing past people to start chasing after her. 

 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jason asks Billy as they follow the others, he's surprised when he's met with a knowing smile confusing Jason further.

 

When they finally catch up with the others Jason notices they are almost to the front of the queue which is when he spots Trini waiting right at the front surrounded by several confused people stood behind her. 

 

Kim flashes Jason a grin and then she's screaming Trini's name again only this time Trini is answering in the same loud manner.

 

"TRINI?!"

 

"KIM I'M OVER HERE!" And then Trini waves in an uncharacteristically cheerful way and Jason must have gone insane because he has no idea what not being confused feels like.

 

The remaining people in front of them quickly dart out of the way as Kim rushes over to Trini and embraces her in a hug. Zack is next his hand reaching for Kim's shoulder and then she's hugging him too. They pull apart when Jason and Billy join them whilst the rest of the people in the queue look around dumbfounded at what just happened, not that they're sure what genuinely did happen.

 

"I cannot believe you guys just did that." Jason hisses loud enough for the others to hear, rolling his eyes when they exchange high fives.

 

"We're at the front, aren't we?!" Trini remarks as Jason shakes his head. 

 

"Nice job at distracting him B." Zack says with a proud smile as Billy fist bumps him.

 

"Billy was in on it too?" Jason asks, surprise written across his face as they all beam and nod at him.

 

"Well...I've gotta say I'm impressed. Award winning performances." 

 

Kim and Zack bow repeating 'thank yous' and the five of them laugh amongst themselves right until it's their turn on the coaster.

 

Despite the many signs saying not to run they couldn't help themselves cramming into the first row as they wait for the other rows to be filled. All of them scream as the ride dips and spirals down, though some more than others (Jason being the main culprit). Kim and Zack are having a wild time hooting and cheering as the intensity increases, Billy claps and wiggles around in his usual excited fashion and Trini though a lot quieter than the others still has a smile on her face - although when they reach the part where they sped inside the dark tunnel the guard rail may have become a little dented. Kim holds her hand and spends the rest of the ride repeating calming phrases and pressing soft kisses to her forehead.

 

It is an all-out war during the bumper cars. Zack _had_ been the primary target but then several small children decided to insult them and they spend the rest of the time chasing them around and using their combined cars and strength to back the children into a corner. They all walk away with smug grins completely ignoring how they'd reduced a bunch of 8-year olds to tears.

 

After they were all pooped out Kim drags them to a photo-booth determined to get some new pictures for her room. It's not like any of them can resist the famous Kimberly Hart pout (Billy totally can but she said please and he will do anything to make his friends happy). The boys get shoved outside waiting for Kim and Trini to stop kissing long enough to retrieve their photos. They finally do when Billy suggests they buy ice-cream on their way out. How they all manage to get a flavour with the colour of their power coins is still a mystery, even Zack because "Licorice is the best flavour, you can have your boring lemon Trini!"

 

The sun is starting to set as they make their way through the car park, none of them remembering exactly where Jason parked the car. It takes them at least 20 minutes to find their spot but none of them care. The journey back is quieter, the soft hum of the radio the only sound audible. As promised Trini lets Kim sleep on her shoulder the stuffed tiger toy resting at her feet. Zack takes a picture of them and sets it as his contact photo, he really does love them but they don't need to know that. Billy sits in the front seat texting his Mom to inform her of the fun day out they had. There's country music playing on the radio and Billy claps quietly before resuming his text update. Jason has a content smile as he drives them back to Angel Grove. The sunset is a mixture of pastels and soft tones and as he looks through the mirror at his friends he's so glad he made the decision for a day out. He catches Zack's eye and the two share a smile and for the first time today Zack is the one who blushes looking away with unusual shyness. Jason turns his gaze to Trini who smiles mouthing a "you did good" before pressing a kiss to Kim's forehead and letting her eyes flutter shut and as Jason drives back into town listening to quiet snores and old country music he knows that he definitely did do good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr [@fuck-you-I-am-spiderman](http://fuck-you-i-am-spiderman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
